A generic trolley arrangement is known from WO 2014/125046 A1. Here, trolleys can be pulled out of a trolley container, wherein (at least) two trolleys are arranged longitudinally one after another. The handling device is here a simple rod with a hook at its end for pulling the rear trolley out of the container. Problems occur when the used trolleys have to be pushed into the container again. The pre-known device is not suitable to securely push in all trolleys into the trolley container. Thus, with pre-known trolley arrangement it is possible to pull out trolleys from the trolley container; but it is not possible to securely push back trolleys into the container again after use.